Unwanted Fame
by Alwayz-canadian
Summary: Yaoi & boy/girl.Ryou,Malik,Bakura,Marik created a band that became a hit when it first came out.Everything seems perfect,but within the band is corruption,love and hatred.Only when the band starts to break apart do they realizes their love for eachother.
1. Default Chapter

Unwanted Fame  
  
Person...: Yup my second fanfic. This time I'm thinking outside the box. I gonna make a story that includes Yaoi. ~*Gasps*~ I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: Unsolicited Pleasure  
  
"AHH! It's Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Marik. AHHH!" Thousands of frantic fans gathered in to see the most popular band this year, Stray. Ever since the four Egyptians had separated bodies they stopped dueling competitively. They started a band and named themselves Stray. Stray because they had a certain fate but defied their rightful path and chose their own. Now, they were superstars, a rock icon, they were famous. Ryou was chosen to be the lead singer but since he had lung problems they had to choose another, it was Bakura. Ryou would play the electric keyboard, Malik would do the drums and Marik would scream his ass off while he sang something to give it a jump. They began their first song and the crowd went wild.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good concert." Bakura sat on red sofa exhausted.  
  
"A sold out crowd again." Marik said this while he checked Stray's stats financially. Ryou and Malik said nothing. They didn't really enjoy fame but they knew it wasn't everyday where someone becomes famous. Well that's what their Yami's told them. Usually they would fight back, but Bakura and Marik had become increasingly violent since they made the band.  
  
"Umm..soo what's next? I mean what's our next tour?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
"Dammit, that dump they call a city." Bakura looked at Stray's schedule.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Person...: Breathe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet another fantastic concert, the members of Stray were happy that this tour was finally over. "Malik, you screwed up in the drums!" Their violent manager raged from his office and gave a blow at the drummer, his name was Taso. "Don't ever do that again you fucking bastard."   
  
"Well..!" Malik looked at the two yamis. He was afraid that after this he might take more of a beating from them, "Ss-sorry!" He clenched his fists.  
  
"And for the rest of you, well you did good job. Unlike this man right here." He glared at Malik with his cold stare and kicked him like he was nothing.   
  
"Are you all right Malik?" Ryou rushed to assist his friend.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Yy-aah."  
  
"Suck it up Malik." Marik interrupted.  
  
"Shut up Marik! I would you know how I feel, Taso favours all of your asses but mine. Sorry Ryou."  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Marik lunged at his hikari. Started beating him recklessly.  
  
"Stop Marik, please!" Ryou pleaded.  
  
"Don't let me start with you." Then he slapped Ryou hard on his face.  
  
"Marik stop!" We need him for our next recording." Marik heard Bakura's reason and stopped.  
  
"You're very lucky." He then spat on his light that was slightly bruised and was bleeding. Marik and Bakura left the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryou was greatly concerned for his friend.  
  
"Oh, Ryou only you know how I feel." Malik started to tear a little; he had loved his yami, but could do nothing because he knew he didn't feel the same way.  
  
"It's okay." Ryou brushed his platinum blond hair. "Listen Malik do you want to take a walk or something. Shake it off, you know."  
  
Malik was grateful for his kindness, "Good idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just don't know why. He beats me everyday but it makes me love him even more. I guess that's the only way he gives to me attention." Malik covered his face to hide his tears.  
  
"Oh Malik. Why can't you be like me? He beats me too; it makes me hate him even more. I don't care weather he loves or hates me."  
  
"I guess, he would may be even beat you more than he did to me."  
  
"Well I do have a lot of scars and bruises from both Bakura's and Marik's hits."  
  
"Yah well I have around 20 or 30!"  
  
"I have 30 to 35." They both laughed and soon stopped and realized how bad their lives were and that it wasn't laughing matter. "I wish I died." Ryou looked down his path.  
  
"Don't say that Ryou. I care for you and if you go, then I don't know what I'd do." Malik smiled and Ryou returned it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the two hikaris headed back to their hotel, a black limo had stopped beside them. The man pulled them in, and both started to panic. The man targeted Ryou, but Malik jumped in his path, then he threw his fists at his face. "Let us go."   
  
Then two other men held the scared Egyptian, "You're quite a stubborn man, but I want the innocent one." Malik could've fought his way out of this but he was too weak after Marik's beating.   
  
"What are you doin.." The man stopped Ryou from continuing. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one as he licked Ryou's pale face. Then undressed everything he had on him. The man's grip on his mouth held him from screaming and his elbow held him from struggling. All Ryou could do was move his shoulders back and forth as he was about to get raped. Blood began to trickle down his body.  
  
"Ryou! No! What are you doing? Stop, please." Malik closed his eyes he did not want to see his friend being tortured. As he heard his friend struggle all he could do was cry as he was held back. Ryou no more struggled, nor scram, he wasn't even conscious. "Ryou, what have you done to him?"  
  
"That felt good, dispose both of them." They stopped the car and both Malik and the unconscious Ryou were thrown out, "When he is conscious again I shall return, I'm a big fan of your band." The man winked. "And if this is publicized I will kill you, all." If only it wasn't so dark, Malik maybe could've got a better look at him. Soon, he gathered all of Ryou's clothes and put it back on him. "I am so sorry Ryou, I should've done something." He held him in his arms trying to carry him back to the hotel. Alas, he too was weak and soon fell on his knees. He tried to get up, but couldn't.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long tiring day at work Aries was desperate to get home. Aries worked at the hospital as a doctor. Not a very popular one, though she was very good. Ever since Aries and her boyfriend had broken up, she'd become a bit depressed.  
  
As she walked along the sidewalk she came across to figures. Seemed that one was trying to carry the other but couldn't. The doctor rushed to see if they needed any assistance, "Do you need any help?"  
  
Malik looked up, but couldn't see who was talking to him, "Um..No!"  
  
"Well let's see then." She looked at Ryou and was a bit shocked at what she saw. "What happened?"  
  
"It's okay, we're f-fine." Malik didn't want anyone else to be involved.  
  
"I'm hoping you didn't do this. We should get him to the hospital."  
  
"No, if we do then, we'll be in some kind of danger."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Malik and he is Ryou."  
  
"Of Stray?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you don't want this publicized."  
  
"No, he'll kill us."  
  
"Here, you can come to my house. I'll see what I can do, I'm a doctor."  
  
"No, it's really okay."  
  
"No it's not, he's about to die here, just come, hurry." So now Malik held one side of his dying friends shoulder and Aries the other. Her house wasn't very far from the area.   
  
"Quickly, lay him here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are those two?" Bakura was frustrated not to see the two hikaris home. It was about 12:15 and he began to worry. They never stayed this late before so Bakura had reason to be concerned. "Marik do you where they are?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?"  
  
"Can you sense your other half being somewhere?"  
  
Marik closed his eyes to try to sense something, "In some house. Why can't you sense Ryou?"  
  
"No, that's why I'm worried. Do you think we should check up on them."  
  
Marik sighed, "Sure." Bakura was very afraid of might have happened to them. Without them they wouldn't be a band. On the other hand Marik didn't really care.  
  
As both searched to look for the Hikaris, a black limo had driven in front of them and invited them in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Person...: There's the first chappa, hope you like it. R&R plz ~m~! 


	2. New contract

Person...:Sorry it took awhile, here chappie two^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter 2: New contract  
  
"You see boys, I'm here to make you a deal, I only want 10% of your profit but I must be able to do whatever I want when it doesn't come to money." The man slid the paper towards Bakura and Marik.  
  
"What's your name again? Why such a bargain?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Who cares, more money." Of course it was Marik who said this.  
  
"My name is Saiuke, and a bargain because I have what you want, money, and you have what I want. A talented keyboard player and drummer." He gave a wide and evil smile. Though Bakura was a bit suspicious he took the pen beside him and signed it. Even if he was a bit not sure about this.  
  
"Here, when will this begin?"  
  
"As soon as you fire your current manager. You is contract is for your rest of your life."  
  
"We know that."   
  
"Good." Saiuke drove away.  
  
"What was that for?" Marik questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but let's find Ryou and Malik now. We have news for them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aries came out of her room; she didn't look that optimistic. "What's wrong?" Malik stood up greatly anxious.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood. He may die because of it."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Well we can donate blood, that won't be a problem if we find one soon. But I have to do more testing with his lungs. They don't seem that healthy."  
  
Malik sighed, "He was suppose to be our lead singer, but his lungs were in pretty bad shape. So does this mean he'll die soon."  
  
"Fortunately no. But I need further testing, but I have to do that in the hospital."  
  
"No please, nobody can see him like this. We'll buy everything, everything you need for anything. Please no."  
  
"Malik, even if you can do that stuff; I can't do it alone."  
  
"What's wrong with his lungs anyway?"  
  
"A wound close to his lungs may cause him to die if we don't do an operation quickly."  
  
"No, will he die?"  
  
"Doctors can stitch it up."  
  
Malik sighed in relief; "Okay..." It was silent for awhile then the blond superstar had an idea. "How about we hire doctors just for this operation?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll try."  
  
"All right!" He jumped in joy. He felt lucky that he bumped into her, she could really help them. 'BOCK,' Malik and Aries turn around at the door.  
  
"Who could be here this late? Quickly maybe you want to go in the other room."  
  
"Good idea." He ran to the where Ryou was sleeping.  
  
"Hello?" Aries said unconfidently.  
  
"We know you have Malik and Ryou. They're part of our band. We need them. We don't violence, unless you ask for it." Bakura threatened.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was trying to help them. Come in if you want to see them."  
  
"Bakura, Marik." Malik came out of his hiding spot.  
  
"Malik, where is Ryou?" Marik asked across the room.  
  
"Right here." The hikari bowed his head. Bakura and Marik walked to the room. They slowly opened the door.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura ran to his hikari. "What happened?" He looked at Malik who still head his head down.  
  
"What happened1?" Marik ordered his light to give answers.  
  
"H-he and I was jumped and he was raped." He then began to cry.  
  
"Who? Who did this, I'll fucken kill that bastard." Bakura tighten his fists in rage.  
  
"Where were you jumped?" Marik held his light's shoulders.  
  
"In a limo of some kind."   
  
Both yamis looked at eachother in disbelief. "We made a deal in a limo, a black one." Malik's yami told him.  
  
"A black one! That limo was black too. And what deal?"  
  
"A new contract. His name is Saiuke."  
  
Aries stoop up from the wall she leaned against, "Saiuke, I know him. We use to go out."  
  
"What?" Malik looked at Aries a bit scared.  
  
"May be that's why he kept on repeating that we had a keyboardists and a drummer he wanted." Bakura looked at Marik.  
  
"Can't decline this contract."  
  
"Hmm...We should go to him tomorrow and say the deal is off. So what about Ryou, how is he?"  
  
Aries stood beside Bakura, "He's lost a lot of blood, and he has a big gash close to his lungs, it has to be stitched up."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Not much time if I have someone with me."  
  
"Then let's go to the hospital."  
  
"No Bakura, he and I will be killed by him."  
  
"Well fine we'll hire some doctors. With the blood thing, I can give it to him."  
  
"I have to check your blood type."  
  
"Don't worry we used to be one."  
  
Aries looked at Bakura a little confused, "Pardon?"  
  
"Never mind, just do it now."  
  
"All right." Aries took out two needles. First she injected Bakura as she took blood. Then she inserted another needle in the tube and injected Ryou with his Yami's blood.  
  
"'So when can we hire?"  
  
"I don't know if that's legal."  
  
"Then get a friend."  
  
Aries bowed her head, "Um, I'll try."  
  
Marik broke the silence by asking, "What are we going to do about this? Where are we going to stay?"  
  
"It's better at our house, it's bigger than this dump."   
  
"Excuse me." Daine was offended.  
  
"C'mon let's go." Bakura smirked at her as he winked.  
  
Marik called for a bus as they prepared to move. They carefully put Ryou in a stretcher and made sure he wasn't hurt. When the bus arrived they all went inside. Aries stood there to wish them goodbye.  
  
Marik looked in awkwardness, "Uh, you're coming with us."  
  
"What? Just leave my home?"  
  
"Uh, ya."  
  
"I can't..." Marik came out of the vehicle to pull her in.  
  
"You can get your things tomorrow, you're living with us now."  
  
"O-okay." Wow, she thought to herself, now I'm living with superstars. It was a quiet ride from her house to their hotel.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me about your boyfriend?" Marik came from behind to ask Aries.  
  
"Who Saiuke?"  
  
"Uuh-yes."  
  
Aries blushed, seeing how close Marik was to her, "Um, he was okay I guess."  
  
"Why do you two don't see each other?"  
  
"Because he was abusive and was sexually involved with someone else. It could be with anyone, he would never tell me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh and you should be careful around him, he has a record of being a psychopath. He was known for sexually assaulting celebrities, especially men. When I found this out I left him immediately."  
  
"Does he still have a thing for you."  
  
"He always visits my place, when he's angry or needs help. Help I'm forced to give."  
  
Marik held her hand, "Don't worry you'll be okay with us." He gave a light smile.   
  
Aries reddened even more now, "T-thank you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Person...: I know it's short, but I'll come up with more later. Plz R&R. 


End file.
